Marcus got Leo distracted
by ILOVEADAMCOPELAND
Summary: Leo/Marcus Slash This is a songfic about Leo and Marcus!


** Marcus got Leo distracted**

**Fandom: Lab Rats**

**Pairing: Marcus/Leo**

**Writen By: ILOVEADAMCOPELAND**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or the song "Distracted" by KSM**

**AN: This is my take of "Leo vs Evil". This might be a little occ. **

_I was doing just fine 'Til you messed with my mind Why'd you have to be so perfect? Now you're stuck in my head I'm losing sleep over it I don't know how to be objective_

Leo sat at his desk, Watching the evil boy. Leo was watching Marcus. Leo knew that Marcus was evil and Crazy but he _liked_ him. Leo Liked Liked him, Meaning Leo found Marcus attractive. Leo could agree that He was Bi-Sexual, But He hated the fact ever since Marcus Kissed him after he broke his guitar, Leo couldn't help but get distrated by Marcus. Leo didn't know what to do anymore.

_Having trouble staying focused Can't pretend that I don't notice How you make me feel inside_

Just then Marcus turn and looked right into Leo's eyes. Marcus winked at leo and Turn back to Adam, Who he was talking to. Leo blushed like crazy. Leo didn't even look down to hide the red blush on his face. He couldn.t hide how he felt about Marcus, Even if he tryed.

_I get so distracted When you come around My heads in the clouds I can't seem to concentrate at all Don't you know that I get so distracted When I see your face Get caught in a daze Sometimes I don't know what to do I get so distracted by you By you That's right_

Marcus got up from his seat and walked pass Marcus, Tapping his shoulder lightly. Leo sighed. Leo put his head down on his desk, Since his teacher walked out of the classroom because Adam said something dumb...Very Dumb...Again. Leo shook that of and began to daydream. In his daydream There was girls. And all of these girls were all in love with him. But then they all turned to look at someone. But I wasn't just any someone, It was Marcus. Marcus had a smirk on his face. Unlike Leo, Who just wore the outfit he wore to school today, Marcus was dress like a surfer. The girls backed away from the the two. Marcus, who was now in Leo's face, Planted a kiss on lips. Leo Jumped, He woke up from his daydream. He need to get help with his little chrush. But Leo couldn't help but stare.

_Wonder if you're aware I really don't mean to stare But you know I just can't help it I try to stay in control Yes I do but I don't I guess I must be losing it Having trouble staying focused Can't pretend that I don't notice How you drive me out of my mind_

"Leo? Leo, Why are staring at Marcus?" Bree asked Leo, Who shook his head.

"Bree, Marcus wasn't staring, Right Leo.?" Marcus asked Leo. Bree, Adam, and Chase all looked at their younger kinda brother.

"Right,Right" Leo told the group. Class was over and Leo rushed into the hallway.

"Yo! Leo, What's up? You been acting weird." Adam, Who ran after Leo, Stated.

"It's nothing." Leo told Adam and Ran to his next class.

_What have you done to me? I'm not the one I used to be You've got me all confused Maybe that's just what you meant to do_

On his way to his next class, Leo was stopped by Marcus. Marcus was wearing the same smirk from Leo's daydream.

"Hey,Leo." Marcus greeted.

"Marcus, Stop doing that!" Leo yelled.

"Doing What, Doll?" Marcus half joked.

"1. Doll? 2. Stoping me in the middle of the hallway and messing with me." Leo said, Trying to get pass Marcus, Failing.

"Messing with you? Leo, How do you know I don't really love you?" Marcus asked, Causing Leo to almost pass out.

"Do you Love me or Not, Marcus. All this crap is damn confusing." Leo growled at Marcus.

"That's the way it's meant to me,Leo. I think it's funner and safer that way." Marcus said as he walked away. "Believe me."

"Safer? What do you mean Safer?" Leo yelled after Marcus.

_Having trouble staying focused Caught up in the undertow I'm thinking bout you all of the time I get so distracted When you come around My heads in the clouds I can't seem to concentrate at all Don't you know that I get so distracted When I see your face Get caught in a daze Sometimes I don't know what to do I get so distracted by you_

Leo was at a less. He was gonna find out what Marcus meant by "Safer". But the can wait until later. All he hoped was that Marcus didn't get he distracted again.

**AN: That's the end! **


End file.
